Demands have been made to provide, for example, water-based (aqueous) adhesives, sealing materials, and paints for mitigating environmental issues. A variety of compounds have been proposed for these water-based treating agents such as water-based adhesives, water-based sealing materials, and water-based paints so as to improve their adhesion as well as properties of the resulting cured articles (e.g., coatings), such as hot-water resistance, water resistance, heat resistance, weather resistance, and optical transparency. Examples of these compounds can be found in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 11-263905, JP-A No. 2001-40048, and JP-A No. 2001-2911. However, no compound has been provided which can form cured articles sufficiently satisfying all the properties including hot-water resistance, water resistance, heat resistance, weather resistance, and optical transparency.